LEGO Harry Potter Videogame
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 was released released in fall 2010. In the game, you are Harry Potter, and with the help of your friends, you can play through the all the action and adventure from The Sorcerer's Stone to The Goblet of Fire! *You can explore Hogwarts Castle. *Follow ghost trails (clear blue studs), because ghosts (in particular, Nearly Headless Nick/Sir Nicholas de Mimsy) will show you what level or class you need to complete next in Hogwarts Castle. Main Hub *''Diagon Alley'' links different places you can go to. *You can watch video clips you've unlocked at the Leaky Cauldron. *You can make custom characters and buy characters you've unlocked at Madam Malkin's Robes. *You can buy gold bricks and buy red bricks extras you've unlocked at Eeylops Owl Emporium. *You can buy extra spells, charms, jinxes, and hexes; and enter cheat codes at Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies. *You can play bonus levels you've unlocked with gold bricks, and build them differently too at Gringotts Bank. *Once you can use the reducto spell you can enter Knockturn Alley, from which you can enter Borgin & Burkes, where you can track your progress on your Super-Kit (unlock by getting all Gold Bricks). Unlockables *To unlock characters you must find and pick up their character icon (a white circle with their face on it). *To unlock red bricks you must find them and give them to the owl. An owl on a red-and-black perch will always be near a red brick, so that is a way for you to know if a red brick is there. *You can take classes and learn how to mix potions; and how to perform spells, charms, jinxes, and hexes; how to take care of magical plants and creatures, and more! Learning spells, charms, jinxes, hexes, and potions will unlock them and allow you to make them and/or use them. Gold Bricks *They are used for unlocking bonus levels. *You can buy 12 at Eeylops Owl Emporium. *You can finish bonus levels at Gringotts Bank to get them. *You can get them from finishing levels. *You can get them from obtaining true wizard (getting the black bar at the top to change all the way to gold by getting enough studs on the level) on levels. *You can get them from getting house crests. To get house crests you must play levels and get the 4 parts hidden in the level- 1 for Griffindor, 1 for Ravenclaw, 1 for Hufflepuff, and one for Slytherin. *You can get them from rescuing students in peril. They will appear being attacked by students, monsters, or other magical things. Cheats *These cheat codes will both unlock an item (if it is an unlockable item) and buy the item, so you can use it as soon as you enter the cheat code for it in Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies. Red Bricks: # AUC8EH - Carrot Wands # H27KGC - Character Studs # HA79V8 - Character Token Detector # T7PVVN - Christmas # 4DMK2R - Disguise # J9U6Z9 - Extra Hearts # ZEX7MV - Fall Rescue # Z9BFAD - Fast Dig # FA3GQA - Fast Magic # 84QNQN - Gold Brick Detector # TTMC6D - Hogwarts Crest Detector # F88VUW - Ice Rink # QQWC6B - Invincibility # 7AD7HE - Red Brick Detector # 89ML2W - Regenerate Hearts # H8X69Y - Score x10 # 74YKR7 - Score x2 # J3WHNK - Score x4 # XK9ANE - Score x6 # HUFV2H - Score x8 # HZBVX7 - Silhouttes # BMEU6X - Singing Mandrake # 67FKWZ - Stud Magnet Gold Bricks: # QE4VC7 - Gold Brick 01 # FY8H97 - Gold Brick 02 # 3MQT4P - Gold Brick 03 # PQPM7Z - Gold Brick 04 # ZY2CPA - Gold Brick 05 # 3GMTP6 - Gold Brick 06 # XY6VYZ - Gold Brick 07 # TUNC4W - Gold Brick 08 # EJ42Q6 - Gold Brick 09 # GFJCV9 - Gold Brick 10 # DZCY6G - Gold Brick 11 Spells: # VE9VV7 - Accio # QFB6NR - Anteoculatia # 6DNR6L - Calvorio # 9GJ442 - Colovaria # CD4JLX - Engorgio Skullus # MYN3NB - Entomorphis # ND2L7W - Flipendo # ERA9DR - Glacius # H8FTHL - Herbifors # YEB9Q9 - Incarcerous # 2M2XJ6 - Locomotor Mortis # JK6QRM - Multicorfors # UW8LRH - Redactum Skullus # 2UCA3M - Rictusempra # U6EE8X - Slugulus Eructo # UWDJ4Y - Stupefy # KWWQ44 - Tarentallegra # YZNRF6 - Trip Jinx Category:Video Games